sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Saki 01. Encounter
Encounter (出会い, Deai) is the first episode of the Saki anime. In this episode, viewers and the title character herself, Saki Miyanaga, are introduced to the Kiyosumi team members. Synopsis Saki Miyanaga is a skilled mahjong player, but she hates the game due to frictional history with her family. Her friend, Kyoutarou Suga, takes her to their school's mahjong club in need of a fourth player. There, she meets Nodoka Haramura and Yuuki Kataoka. Near the end of the third hanchan, the club president, Hisa Takei, wakes up. Hisa notices Saki's difficult scoring feat of scoring at zero three consecutive times; before Hisa points this out, Saki hastily leaves. Realizing Saki's skill level, Nodoka chases after her in the rain to talk about her play style. The next day, Hisa gets Saki back to play a couple more games with Nodoka, Yuuki, and Mako Someya. Again, Saki skillfully attains the zero score utilizing rinshan kaihou, despite Nodoka's attempts to foil her. Summary The episode start with Saki Miyanaga reading a book next to the river while enjoying the sakura petals drops, eventually a first years student girl same as her (which can be classified by ribbon color) pass by her which she noted how beautiful that girl is, then she is greeted by Kyoutarou or, as Saki calls him Kyou-chan, whom asks her to company him to the cafeteria. The reason is that he is too embarrassed to buy ladies' lunch set which is why she asked Saki to buy it for him. Saki notices him using his phone, and asks if he got a text; he replies that he's playing mahjong, prompting Saki to reply that she hates it (despite being able to play it). Afterwards he invite her to the mahjong club due to they lack of players to play with. Saki then meet the girl she met that morning, Nodoka: the national middle school champion last year. Later they are interrupted by Yuuki Kataoka, who just finished buying her favourite food, tacos, in the cafeteria. Even though she decline at first to play mahjong with them, after seeing Nodoka's hospitality she decides to play. Saki purposely gives the first win to Yuuki in order to adjust the points later on. After two games passed, the president wakes up after hearing it's raining outside. The president of the mahjong club is also the student congress president, Hisa Takei, and introduces herself to Saki; she looks at Saki's good hand (tenpai for tan'yao, pinfu, sanshoku: 7,700 at least) before looking at the records for the past few games, and notices that Saki won plus-minus 0 twice in a row. Hisa then hears Saki winning for 1,000 points, and is confused considering how good her hand was before. Hisa asks what Saki's overall score was, and Yuuki responds plus-minus 0, again. Before she can mention anything about it, Saki quickly leaves, saying she needs to return a book to the library. While the others believe that Nodoka was mopping the floor with them, Hisa then announces to the rest of the members Saki's scores and wonders she’s did it on purpose, which causes Nodoka to run towards Saki to seek an answer. Saki replies that when ever she play mahjong it will always turn that way, an answer which shocked Nodoka. Not only that, Nodoka also asks Saki to play with her again which Saki declines and say that she doesn’t like mahjong as she walks away. Afterwards, Nodoka tries to attempt Saki's play style to get plus minus zero which she failed and stated that isn't even possible to do. The next day Mako Someya shows up and comments about Saki. As Saki tries to borrow book from the library, but cannot as it is currently checked out, she bumps into Hisa and who makes a deal with Saki to play two games in return for reading the volumes she wants. Hisa explains the rules, this time they'll play an East-only round, and with the red-5 dora, decreasing the amount of time and increasing the amount of points up for grabs. Saki battles Mako, Yuuki and Nodoka, and despite Nodoka plans to foil Saki from getting plus minus zero, Saki won with a score even rarer than a yakuman and plus minus zero in the process with her ability which is rinshan kaihou (winning after kan). Characters Listed in order of appearance, regardless if properly named *Saki Miyanaga *Nodoka Haramura *Kyoutarou Suga *Yuuki Kataoka *Hisa Takei *Kai Miyanaga *Mako Someya Category:Saki episodes Category:Episodes